I am Hermione Granger, and I will survive this Zombie Apocalypse
by Filmstar xXx
Summary: What happens when your friends walk over you and your enemy's are there to pick you back up again. In a world where blood status and old friendships fizzle away, find out how Hermione Granger survives the Zombie Apocalypse.


Chapter 1

I sat in Grimmauld Place holding my side which was still throbbing every time I took a breath. The groans from the garden became stronger when the glass shattered in the cellar. I tried to muffle my whimper before they heard and became more determined to enter the house.

I looked for Harry and Ron next to me but realised that they had left the kitchen 5 minutes earlier after they had hit me. The basement door groaned under the ever-growing weight and I knew that it would only be a matter of time before they gained access to the house.

We need to get out of here.

I ran upstairs to the landing the boys shared and walked in on a very disturbing scene. I should have knocked. Harry was having sex with Ginny and they did not look happy that I had interrupted them. Ginny especially.

Before Ginny had moved in with us, I used to be Harry's sleeping buddy and she has not forgiven me for that. Not that I had much choice in the matter.

Harry had some dirt on me which he was going to share with Ron if I didn't go to bed with him.

I heard some wooden boards on the side of the house break. We didn't have that much time.

"We need to leave. Now!" I urged before shutting the door and moving onto Ron's room.

Ron hadn't taken the news well that I was sleeping with Harry and he started taking his anger out on me. At first it was just verbal, but as the weeks past, he was expressing this fury in a physical way. Harry and Ginny did nothing to stop this and even encouraged his behaviour on some days.

I knocked on his door and waited. He opened the door quickly, grabbed my throat and slammed me against the wall of his room.

"What you want bitch?" squeezing my throat a little tighter.

"Ron… I can't…I can't breathe…" I spluttered, clawing at Ron's hand which was not releasing me. "Ron…please" I beg, knowing that he likes that. He pulls me forward before slamming my head back against the wall.

I fall to the floor seeing stars, vaguely hearing Ron demanding information through the ringing in my ears.

Before I could say anymore, Harry ran into the room urging Ron to gather his stuff as the house would soon be overrun. Harry turned around to leave and spotted me on the floor, a glint of sorrow in his eyes, before he put on his mask again, stepped over me and left the room.

Ron had started to pack a bag, and I realised that I should do the same.

I shakily got to my feet and hobbled up another flight of stairs to my bedroom to get my back pack, which had emergency clothes in and went back to the kitchen to grab some food. By the time I left the kitchen, I could hear footsteps shuffling up the stairs towards the kitchen door. I slammed this closed and bolted the lock which would hopefully give us more time.

My wand in my pocket I went to the front door and met the other three at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry was holding onto his crowbar, whilst Ron handled a pickaxe he found three days ago in the attic. Ginny just held onto her wand, knowing she wouldn't need to fight if Harry and Ron were with her.

"Remember, no magic as this will draw them closer. We need to run towards the next safe house. We need to head to Dean's house." Harry spoke with confidence, but there was worry hiding in his sharp green eyes.

"But that's 6 blocks away," Ginny exclaimed, "We will be surrounded."

"Just stick between you brother and me, OK?" Harry hugged Ginny whilst sending a small nod in Ron's direction.

I knew my role would be at the back, as usual. I know what you're thinking, why don't I just leave, right? I wish I could. But no one survives on their own anymore.

Another splintering crash came from the kitchen and we knew we needed to go now. Harry Ran out of the front door closely followed by Ginny and Ron. When I got outside, the street looked empty. This is good. This may be easier than we thought.

We made it 4 blocks before we came to a halt. We were surrounded. Harry, Ron and I jumped into action whilst Ginny started crying. I rolled my eyes and concentrated on my fight. My weapon of choice was a large kitchen knife and had several spares in case I lost this one in battle.

It seemed that I was handling the largest battle and I was feeling the sweat run down my back. I wiped my forehead for the blood that was splattered on there before checking on the others. Harry and Ron had seemed to handle themselves well, but there was someone that slipped between them and was heading towards Ginny.

Ginny was walking backwards, openly sobbing and looking around for help. She stumbled down to the floor and screamed and the opponent was almost within reaching distance. Thinking that no-one would help her in time, she raised her wand.

"Don't do it, Ginny!" I yelled as I ran to her, but it was too late. A beam of orange light left Ginny's wand and the body and fell to the floor dismembered.

Time seemed to freeze.

We knew everyone would now be drawn to the magic used and we needed to leave this area quickly, but even if we left now, the chances of surviving were slim.

I saw the panic in everyone's eyes as Ginny started sobbing, apologising repeatedly. Harry pulled her into a hug trying to think of a plan to survive. Ron; however, already seemed to make up his mind.

Slowly turning towards me, I heard him mumble, "I'm gonna' enjoy this" before advancing in my direction.

"Ron, what are you doing?" I whisper. He raised his pickaxe and brought it down into my thigh. I screamed as I fell to the floor.

"Enjoy being dinner, shame I can't stick around to watch." Ron kissed my cheek before running with the others in the direction of Dean's house. I started crawl towards the dumpster so I could hide, knowing the enemy was almost upon me.

When I reached safety, I started to drift off to sleep repeating a mantra in my head.

I am Hermione Granger, and I will survive this zombie apocalypse.


End file.
